Not All Murders Are Solved
by Karlints
Summary: Naruto stared at his blood-covered fingers in fascination, lifting one hand up to his mouth, licking it, tasting the still-warm blood. AU, murder fic.


YAY! I feel psychopathic! Woo.

So, wanted to write something morbid. This appeared.

WARNINGS! This fic is about murder! If that's not your cup'o'tea, then I suggest you leave. It describes a main character's death, though not at all sad. For me, at least. Then there's slight hinted yaoi, because, apparently, I want Itachi to be a pedophile. Still, it could be taken as teasing or something similar.

I have way too long warnings… And that's not even all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though the unnamed man in the end? He's mine. Oh yeah.

PS: I suggest you don't try anything read here at home. Though, if you do and get caught, plead insanity.

……..

"So, let's all hope the six-legged albino bison has a long and happy life."

Laughter. "Indeed."

"On a more serious note, local boy Uchiha Sasuke, aged 14, was reported missing today, after his parents found his bed empty in the morning. Businessman Uchiha Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto, say that they have no idea why their son left in the middle of the night. They also claim that they don't know of any problems young Sasuke might have had.

However, when our reporters questioned Uchiha Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi, age 21, he just had this to say."

"My brother has more enemies than I do, which is quite an achievement."

"The police have started an investigation to find the young Uchiha, though they haven't had any luck yet."

"Well then, let's hope it all works out alright for the Uchiha family."

Shuffling of paper.

"On the lighter side of things, scientists have finally developed an artificial human heart. So far it's still the size of a small refrigerator, weighs 10 kilos and has to be transported on wheels, but it's still a big achievement in the field of-"

CLICK.

…..

"They still haven't found him?" a deep voice asked, uncaring and bored.

"It seems so."

Shikamaru looked at his younger friend.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

The blonde had been friends with the Uchiha boy.

"Hm? I… Of course I am! What kind of a question is that?" he nearly yelled. Naruto looked pissed.

Shikamaru, however, frowned slightly and stared at his friend, observing the vacant, glazed eyes and sluggish movements.

"You're not involved with this, are you?

_The blood spurted from the wound, covering his hands, running down his arms._

A hand touched Naruto's shoulder and the boy jumped, staring at Shikamaru with wide eyes.

The brunette sighed and pulled the younger teen with him gently.

"Come on. You look tired. I'll take you home; you look like you need to rest."

Naruto just yawned and followed Shikamaru silently.

…..

_He stared at his blood-covered fingers in fascination, lifting one hand up to his mouth, licking it, tasting the still-warm blood._

…..

"You've been acting strange lately, Naruto."

"I'm fine, 'Kashi. Go back to your book."

Kakashi frowned as Naruto left, but decided to leave it alone. For now.

…..

_The knife slipped in, cutting the flesh like butter__._

"Naruto?"

_He pulled it out and the blood-_

"Naruto!"

_-spurted out, covering him;-_

"Naruto!?"

_-his hands, face, running down to his eyes and he felt thrilled.-_

SLAP!

Naruto's eyes snapped towards the pink haired girl, hand going up to gently touch his stinging cheek.

The pain was nice.

"Naruto! What is wrong with you!? You were sitting there for ten minutes, just staring at the wall! Are you sure you're alright?"

Naruto growled angrily. "I told you already: I am fine! Stop asking! I…" he paused, looking away from Sakura's piercing green eyes, "I just have a lot to think about, that's all."

"Is this… Is it about Sasuke-kun's disappearance?"

_The knife, glinting in the moonlight._

"…No…"

…..

_He was calm, even though Sasuke's dead body was __right in front of him, even though he knew he was seen._

_If Itachi told anyone, Naruto wouldn't hesitate to kill him and the person he told either._

…..

Naruto took the sculpture out of the kiln, grateful it hadn't cracked.

_My internal demon…_ he thought as he inspected the nine-tailed fox's head.

"_It looks good,"_ a deep, shadowy voice whispered, seemingly echoing around the room. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Kyu-kun. Though, I couldn't have finished it without your guidance."

"Without who?" Naruto turned over, shocked.

"Who were you talking to, Naruto-kun?"

"None of your business, Itachi!" the blonde growled out. He glared at the older teen and frowned slightly.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought I told the guards to keep everyone out!" Naruto muttered and stared at the door, obviously wishing he could set the two men behind it on fire.

"I told them I was here about your sculptures," Itachi said quietly and walked over to a shelf filled with clay figurines, dark cloak swishing behind him. "They're very nice, by the way. You're talented."

Naruto pouted angrily. "If you have no reason to be here, then leave. I'd like to finish my fox."

Itachi smirked and walked closer to the younger teen, bending down slightly to look him in the eyes.

"You're cute when you're evil," the brunette whispered and left.

Naruto tried to ignore the blush he got.

…..

_The body was chopped to pieces and dumped at a swamp. Naruto knew it wouldn't be found._

…..

The Uzumaki was happy. Five months had passed but the youngest Uchiha still hadn't been found. He was assumed dead.

Naruto didn't care. The boy had been scum. He deserved to die. The fact that it was the blonde who got to kill him was only an added bonus.

"What are you so happy about?"

Naruto growled, his happiness shattered.

"I told you before, what I do is none of your business."

Itachi didn't look like he cared much about the hostile tone the blonde used.

"Oh, but it is my business. See, when you killed my brother, you also involved me in this. Therefore, what you do is my business."

Naruto scowled. "What kind of screwy logic is that?"

The older teen walked over to the blonde, smirking evilly. "It is logic, isn't it? Besides, could you prove I'm wrong?"

"_I feel like wiping that smug smirk off his face."_

"No killing, Kyu. He hasn't done anything…" the blonde muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

Naruto didn't answer.

…..

_It was a cool evening. The moon was full, covering Naruto in __a dim light. The blonde was smiling slightly as he walked towards the richer part of Konoha. His right hand was in the pocket of his jacket, clutching something tightly. He stopped suddenly._

_The blonde stared towards the large mansion and pulled out a cell phone from another pocket, still not letting go of the item in his jacket. _

"_Hey, I'm here. Come out," Naruto said into his cell, then turned it off and put it back into his pocket. He sat down on the ground, pull__ed out the object from his jacket and stared at it. It glinted in the moonlight. A distant slam was heard and the blonde shoved the shiny item back into his pocket, turned his head and stared towards the mansion's main gates. A smaller gate next to them opened and a teenager walked out, heading towards Naruto._

"_Hey," Sasuke muttered, lifting his hand up in a silent greeting. Naruto grinned and jogged up to his friend._

"_Yo! C'mon, it's this way!" the blonde said and pointed towards a seemingly random road. The brunette shrugged and started following his younger friend._

_He didn't see Naruto's evil smile__._

…..

"_We're here…"_

_Sasuke looked around. The place was nothing special, just a random swamp. He frowned._

"_Naruto, why did you-" he didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, because blood was slowly pouring out from the wound and when Naruto pulled out the knife the liquid squirted out, covering Naruto's hands, running down his arms. Sasuke's lifeless body fell down with a thump._

_Naruto stared at his blood-covered fingers in fascination, lifting one hand up to his mouth, licking it, tasting the still-warm blood. He was calm, even though he was seen._

_Itachi wouldn't tell anyone._

_Naruto walked over to a tree and pulled out an axe. Whistling happily, he went back to Sasuke's body and brought the axe down. It hit the dead teen with a wet thunk. The blonde kept chopping, severing the head, the arms, the legs, cutting the torso in half. Blood and small chunks of meat were flying everywhere, but he didn't care._

_He hated that jacket anyway._

…..

It had been 5 years.

Few knew it, but Naruto was proud. He was glad his first kill had gone by so perfectly. The blonde and his inner fox could still remember it- the blood, the feel of the knife cutting Sasuke's flesh, the thump as he fell down, the sound of the axe severing his limbs…

There had been others after Sasuke. Orochimaru, a nut job doctor that experimented on coma patients. Pein, the leader of a small yet powerful gang. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, and many others. With the harder kills he had help.

Itachi and Kakashi made great assassins.

Naruto shook his head slightly, willing away the memories, and stared at his prey. The man seemed uncaring of his surroundings, sitting on a park bench without a care in the world. The blonde hated him.

The Uzumaki checked his disguise again before stepping out into the light. His short blonde hair was gelled down into something feminine, and his clothes had obviously once belonged to a girl.

Naruto walked past the man on the bench and he could hear him standing up. Following him. The blonde smirked.

"_Sucker."_ The teen nodded and kept walking calmly, waiting for the man to come closer. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Hey, baby. You come here often?"

Naruto ignored him and quickened his pace. The man sped up as well.

"Oh, come on, baby. Don't be like that!" The blonde started running, the man following shortly. Naruto steered them towards the edge of the park, where the swamp started. He ran past the warning signs and down a small path, towards a clearing.

The man followed.

He ran to the edge of the clearing, inspecting the middle. The man saw his prey sitting next to a tree, breathing heavily. To him, the girl he had been chasing was a sitting duck.

"I got you now, girlie," he muttered, walking towards Naruto, unzipping his pants at the same time. He grabbed the teen's shoulders and pulled him up, pressing him against the tree behind him.

Naruto growled. There was a small glint, the moonlight bouncing off metal, and the man holding Naruto gasped for breath, letting go of the blonde.

The knife had gone in easily, cutting the flesh like butter. The man shuddered slightly as his blood flowed out violently, covering Naruto, making him smile.

The blonde pulled out the knife and licked it once, loving the taste of blood. He pulled out a piece of cloth and cleaned the knife thoroughly, putting both of them in a pocket when he was done. An axe was in his hands a second later, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Naruto started chopping the body, shattering some of the bones, mutilating the man's face until red pulp remained.

He enjoyed it.

The blonde worked quickly and efficiently, chopping the body into tiny bits of meat and bone in just under an hour. He dumped the mangled flesh into a small swamp pond, throwing some dirt onto the body parts in the murky water to cover them.

Naruto turned around to leave, but stopped suddenly. He glared towards a tree.

"Come out, Itachi. I know you're there."

The man dropped from the tree, grinning smugly.

"You're still cute when you're evil."

Naruto glared.

…………

Ahh… I can almost feel all my homicidal urges leaving.

So, why psycho Naruto? Well… I happened to saw Dexter the other day. Ay least I think it was Dexter… Hm. Anyway, the man talked about his first kill, and something about it just wouldn't leave me alone. So, after two days of huffing and puffing and writing when I should be studying, this appeared. What can I say, I'm a really slow writer at times.

Disturbing fact of the day: I really loved writing this. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when Naruto stabbed people.

Still… Review, and tell me what a sick and twisted fuck I am.


End file.
